The Heroine (MC)
This is the opening page of the official character list of the My Heroine Wiki! Here is small information about the MC, your role in the story. Appearance Basic physical appearances (such as hair, skin, height, eyes, etc.) are all dependent on the reader. She wears a tunic with matching hood, a corresponding skirt that stops an inch above the knees, leather gloves with chain-mail underneath, thigh-high boots, and a black and gold medallion with the Wingcrest carved on the front of it. This tunic's color is the reader's choice for the first several chapters, but in the chapter "Lost Woods Part 2", the color changes to Hero's Green. Age The Heroine begins her story at age 6 in "The Prince and the Village Girl", and is currently 16-17 starting at "The Path of Y/n" Relationships Friends/Allies *Prince Link Rhoam-Daphnes Hyrule *King Link Hyrule *Queen Zelda Hyrule *Ancient Spirit Zelda *Deku Tribe *Nimue *Goron Tribe *Revali *Medli *Zora Royal Family *Impa *Great Deku Tree *Spirits of the Past Links *Nabooru *Urbosa *Malon *Agitha *General Leon Opposers *Queen Ganaduar *Monsters *Ingo *Mr. And Mrs. (L/n) Neutral Ground *Colin *Linebeck *Ghirahim Weapons * Knight Sword ** The first sword the main character had ever had. The MC created this blade herself before she set off on her own to begin her knight training. It has been her most reliable weapon for the entire trip, only losing usefulness when she obtained the Master Sword. * Wooden Shield ** The Wooden Shield is a gift from the Deku Royal Family after the main character succeeded in their task of clearing their temple of evil in less than 24 hours. They thought she could use the extra defense, so they gave their shield to her as a thank you and a symbol of trust. * Faron Bow ** A bow the main character finds in the Forest Temple during "The Forest Part 2". She doesn't have much training with the weapon, but she finds it a second best defense. * Boomerang of Flames ** A red decorated boomerang MC finds in the Temple of Fire during her travels into the heart of Death Mountain. * Ancient Crossbow ** A weapon found by MC in the Water Temple after defeated the sub-boss. It can be used as both a regular crosbow, and a weapon similar to Link's hook shot. * Sheikan Daggers (temporarily) ** Small daggers used during MC'straining with general Impa. * Gerudo Scimitar (temporarily) ** The Gerudo Sword given to MC during her guarding of the Thunder Helm. * Master Sword ** The Blade of Evil's Bane. The one weapon MC had sought out since the beginning of her journey. she went through various trials to find it, and now its safely in her possession. Extra Equipment *Three Orbs of the Goddesses **Din's Blessing of Power **Nayru's Gift of Wisdom **Farore's Guide of Courage *Golden Harp (temporarily) **Song of History played and learned *Link's Amulet **Ancient crest kept under your care. Keep it safe, as its your most treasured possession. *Goron Ruby **Tolerate extremely high temperatures *Coral Earrings **Non-Zoras can survive underwater *Rito Pin **Gift from Revali after he drops MC off at the mountain. Unknown purpose Personality The MC is a spunky, confident young woman who is willing to do just about anything to get her dreams off the ground. This determination is shown in the near beginning, as she abandoned her family to go train into knighthood. Training since the day she could walk, MC has had a lifelong dream of becoming a dedicated knight to the kingdom. She shows great promise in swordsmanship, as she often trains in secret. Her village finds her goals and dreams odd,and her own parents are heavily against her dreams, but MC never truly let it get to her. Going into her teenage years, the MC has not only grown stronger, but she has also grown quite stubborn and more confident in her abilities to succeed in knighthood. She flees her village on her own to pursue her own dreams, showing how independent she can be if needed.but this doesn't mean she's not enlightening. Over her time spent in the palace with Prince Link, she had grown to be much more protective and gentle to the boy. Treating him as if he were the prince of the world - which he was - to ensure he would continue to smile. She especially grew a closer bond with him after he had a nightmare that seemed to scar him with fear. Even so, she's very dedicated in her dreams and trains and studies very hard to rank higher in the Knight scale. As the true journey begins, MC becomes much more courageous and serious, but is often confused by her own destiny. She often questions her heroic quality and wonders how she was thrown into this land of chaos in the first place. Still, she follows through with what she believes is right, taking in every piece of destiny thrown at her. Her personality also tends to shift depending on the person she's interacting with. Sassy toward people who give her a hard time, formal to any forms of nobility, gentle and caring to younger beings or fragile races. She's a strong woman who just wants what's best for the world.